Whispers In The Night
by Charro
Summary: none


Whispers in the night

The evil peril looms in the background by means of proudly displaying a horrible distorted face with glowing red eyes, ears pointed back, sharp piercing fangs, a demon yap bellows from its pungent mouth, with long-drawn-out scissor claws snipping at his heels.

"_Genius? Or madness?"_

The wet ground beneath his feet feels like a perilous treadmill for his body to be plagued every which a way but loose with him praying that he will prevail.

"_Escape…Escape…" _

One foot in front of the other…. They are several chasing him….

He glances over his right shoulder with desires of avoiding the flying monkeys determine to appease the wicked warlock of the castle on the hilltop and he propels forward.

"_Escape…Escape…_ _you can't give up_._"_

He pushes himself to the limit….

His arms and legs in rhythm to the pounding tempo of the drummer, not one mistake can he make dodging the obstacles from one place to another.

"_Escape...Escape…Too be free." _

The eerily night haunts him with every breath that he takes into his lungs. The creatures of the night, they whisper from the trees even the blades of green grass beneath his pounding feet whisper to him.

"_He's a pretender…A pretender."_

For a very brief moment he closes his eyes. It appears that the creatures of the night know him well while he rushes through the vineyard, only to stop in the mist to hurriedly discard the jacket and tie with quaking hands.

"_A genius, who can become anyone that he wants to be…_ _They want him back."_

He sees the flickering rays of lights through the dense fog suspended in the night air and moved with a desire to take flight as the souring, Eagle, does over the Grand Canyon.

"_Escape…_ _to freedom_…_ Escape… to seek out…Escape…_ _to discover_…"

His heart pounds with a fearful concern, his legs scream for mercy, and his lungs are ablaze running through the small meadow.

"_Void of emotion. Of emotion…they have no soul"._

The jacket and tie left behind to taunt the warlock.

The master of the castle will not be happy if his prey eludes his predators, running like an outlaw for the border of Freedom. Alas there is no such place in this world for him and he runs in full stride.

"_Void of emotion. Of emotion…" _

The nominated company of four will once more have to solve the clues, follow the breadcrumbs, and search for their prey as they have done so many times in the past. To pick up the trail, to lie, about why they want him back and he runs.

"_Escape…_..._ Flee to be free"._

His arms move forward the low lying limbs of the tree in his path to tread onward for the highway that seems to be the length of a football field.

"_Escape…"_

Up the slope down the other side, through the ditch and his freedom are the bright headlights of the approaching car. He waves his hands over his head praying that this is his ticket to freedom and it is.

He sails inside the back seat of the car and they leave the hounds gasping for air beside the highway. The wrath of the evil master will be heard behind closed doors.

"I'm free," he whispers for the hundredth time it seems to him.

'I'm Toby and this is my wife Amber." Toby points over his right shoulder, "and that is Murphy." He Introduces the German Sheppard taking up half of the back seat.

"I'm Jarod. It's nice to meet both of you." He smiles to them and leans back to greet the eager black pooch.

"Hello, Murphy." Jarod giggles shaking his big paw.

Murphy gives a sloppy lick to his face with laughter from everyone.

The rap session begins as he looks out the window with relief and generates a hearty smile for he has escaped from his captivity once more.

"It was me whispering to whole time." he grins into his reflection on the glass.

Jarod realizes that the whispers in the night were his own voice encouraging him to succeed at his desire to remain free from the clutches known as, 'The Centre'.

"Catch me, if you can." He thought with his trademark grin wagging his eyebrows.

Hence the huntress will not be happy. The team will have to commerce yet again searching for their prey. His cage will continue to be a big as hers, the world is his oyster.

The End

3


End file.
